The Truth Behind the Yogscast
by Cyndagirl
Summary: Just a little story about the yogscast and how they became what they are today. It will be slow in progress but it is to be continued. If you have any questions or just fancy saying hi PM- It makes me feel popular xD Jk... I'm not THAT lonely...
1. The beginning Captain Xephos

Arabor had been a mighty country, the home of the Enderborn, descendants of the elders of the end. They were a mighty race, the strongest spell casters and great thinkers, builders and blacksmiths. At first they paid no attention to the humans who had landed of their land from a distant, unknown planet because they saw nothing special in them that would allow them to last in the climate and eco system. The humans blundered a lot before settlements were made between them. Years passed and yet still no threat came from them. The Ender council was scorning Dauthdarte for allowing them to live at all on their land but he passed them off without thought of the consequences.

He had bigger fish to fry after all; his mortal daughter was proving to be far more skilled, even at the age of only 11, than many of the master mages and was beginning to extend her magic to places none had ventured before. Mass space transport and transformation on a large scale being some of the examples. She seemed to have a fascination with the human technology, despite trivial. It gave her ideas to form a special blade, one that would influence the energy around it and concentrate it to point were it could dispense energy at will or in one large burst. Rythian was absolutely peeved and time after time would attempt to outdo her magic but despite being the immortal on of the pair, he was unable to control the precision and state of mind needed for perfect magic. He got close, but nothing to compare to his younger sister.

In the meantime however, the humans were planning assassination attempts and out right wars to gain the wealth and power of the Enderborns. One day they sent a messenger toward the main city, Irignum, to give a letter to the king. After a day's walk/ run he reached the city but collapsed upon entering it. A ward surrounding the city, designed to protect it had come into action after nearly 10,000 years. No one knew exactly what the ward protected against and so the letter was delivered to the king regardless and the human was treated and nursed back to health by one of the guards and sent back home.

The letter was an invitation for the king and his daughter and son to come to one of the main Human cities (MistralCity) and talk to their human leader. At the time the name of their leader was not specified but the King took up the invitation regardless. None of the three strong party suspected there would be violence, as nothing had knowingly done anything to enrage the humans. They passed through the great gates of Mistral and a young boy came running up to the King, "Sir! Are you here to see King Israphel?" He asked, in a young cheery voice. He looked around twelve, about the same age as Cynda and his brown short hair cut grew messy in the wind. He had a formal burgundy suit and grey trousers on and a diamond Short sword was strapped to his back by a thick leather strap, obviously the finest as Cynda admired the complex patterns sewn into it. She wondered if she could do such a thing with her magic and resolved to try it when she got home.

"As it happens, I am here to see your King." Dauthdarte replied softly.

Cynda continued to admire the boy in a mix of confusion and delight. Looking back on it, she would've considered him incredibly handsome, but her mind was not of the age to worry about such things.

"Oh no Sir! He is my father." He said, a glimpse of worry in his voice.

Dauthdarte smiled and asked him to lead the way to the castle. It soon became clear where it was so the boy retreated behind Dauthdarte and next to Cynda.

"I'm Xephos by the way, most call me Lewis though." He whispered.

Cynda laughed, "I'm Kai, but everyone calls me Cynda." She replied and offered her hand in friendship. Xephos looked her in the eye and shook, a sign of respect from Minecraftians.

"Wait, aren't nicknames supposed to be shorter than your full name?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yes but mine is not a nickname." She said, rather matter-of-factly which seemed to surprise Xephos.

"Well then." He paused for a second to pick the right words, "What kind of name is it?" He finished.

Cynda just smiled and caught a falling leaf in her palm as they were walking and transformed it into humming bird that just looked at her on her hand, "Fly away little one." She sung to it lightly. The bird instantly took flight, flying straight upwards and joining a flock of various birds passing through. She then looked at Xephos, who was now transfixed on the little bird.

"It means great mage of the feathered variety." She whispered mysteriously. She knew the question that would bubble next but was startled by a response from her brother who had been silent for the whole journey, looking at the structures the humans built.

"That's debatable." He shot at her.

Cynda just responded with a spark of purple lightning that shocked him. "Ouch!" He shouted, shooting a glare at her and shutting up . After Rythian's short burst out Xephos was able to say the inevitable question, "Feathered variety?"

Cynda just smiled and looked down. Xephos met no response for a minute, then a short answer passed her lips, "I will show you later."

They had reached the great gates of the Castle keep; they passed through uneventfully and met the doors to the castle. Xephos bravely strode up to it a knocked hard on the door, "Father! Are you there? The King is here!" He shouted. It was clear his knock was sufficient when Israphel opened the doors just as Xephos finished his sentence. He looked at Dauthdarte, then at the two kids and then his own and smiled, "Come in, the feast is being prepared." He said.

The castle was grand, purple and read carpets, patterned ceilings and bookshelves as well as statues and servants were dotted around the place as they were lead upstairs. Xephos immediately frowned as the reached supposed dining hall, a beautiful room with a massive mahogany table set in the middle. Silver Tupperware and crystal glasses were set in perfect rows and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. To a young child who had never seen one before, it seemed as though the lights and crystal were floating. "Wow," Was her only response to all of this.

Just as the kings and Rythian sat down, Xephos pulled Cynda back by the hand. The two Kings were mindlessly chatting away and Rythian was doing his usual blank glare at the floor.

"What is it?" Cynda asked. He didn't expect he would prove to resist her taking a seat, as everyone else was. Was there something she had to do? Perhaps females were not thought highly enough to be given a seat in this majestic place as her father had told her that women were thought as lesser being by the Humans. But Xephos' response was odd.

"I want to show you something." He said, obviously lying, there was clear worry and panic in his voice. A loud crack and bang emitted from downstairs.

"What was that?" Everyone in the room questioned at once. Israphel stood up, "It was probably just the kitchen servants and I shall go downstairs and check on them."

This pulled Xephos' last string. With everyone's attention on the door he dragged Cynda into another room and down a stone cold flight of steps with surprising power.

"What th-" Cynda shouted but was cut off by Lewis.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

So she shut up. She looked at Xephos with a confused face and then heard shouting and crashing from the room they had just come from.

"Where's the girl?" A deep, frightening voice peeled through the castle. Cynda's heart beat so hard it was audible by Lewis who was pressed against her at the bottom of the stair way as the reality set in. _Her father and possibly brother, had just been murdered in cold blood._ She looked at Lewis who seemed to be reading her mind. He nodded slowly.

Xephos counted exactly two seconds before her eyes burned with rage. Her blood had seemingly turned to ice and her hands were glowing with a slight purple, the same kind she had emitted when she creates the humming birds. She turned towards him, "Do you like your father?" She asked. Her voice was completely different. She was no longer the nervous kid, the beautiful young girl she was minutes ago. Her voice was filled with pure hatred and venom that seemed to pierce every living thing around her. Cockroaches scuttled into cracks in the wall, bats screeched and flew out of their hidey hole and he was glued to the spot in fear, "N-no, No." He finalised, "He is evil."

"Good." She hissed. Once again terror flooded through him and faded, but quicker this time.

She slipped off her jacket and unfurled two huge black, feathered wings and pulled Xephos up and onto her back painlessly. Her eyes glowed as she used her magic to support the weight of the boy on her back and to find out who exactly was upstairs. Rythian was still alive but her dad was definitely dead. She flew up the stairwell and kicked at two soldiers standing next to it sending them flying to the other side of the room. She let Xephos to the ground and ran into the dining room, followed by Xephos now wielding his short sword. She saw Israphel laughing and cackling manically, upon seeing his 'son' enter the room he smiled even wider and lifted the kings head to face the boy, "See? Now this, this was a plan. Thank you for going along with it son. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to kill these two little runts now." He said, gesturing to Rythian, who was being held a couple of inches from the ground by two soldiers. He just looked down and muttered a nonsensical phrase under his breath. Israphel looked at Rythian with a scowl, "Its rude to mutter y'know boy. You should be lucky you're alive after that. No what did you say?" He said to Rythian, towering above him.

"I SAID!" He shouted right at him, "That my sister is gonna kick your butt in about 3 seconds. Right Sis?"

"Oh is _that _so? Guards, seize her." He commanded loosely.

Cynda just smiled, staring into the ceiling as the guards came at her. She took something out of her pocket when they were almost on top her and threw it.

The dagger sliced through the three soldiers' hearts without a problem then lodged itself deep into the wall. They fell in sync, purple-black blood seeping into their armour. She looked at Israphel, her eyes like daggers themselves and strode toward him. He pulled out a diamond long sword but was disarmed by Lewis who stood beside her. He was shocked by the Enderborn's power but played along like he knew all along. Cynda raised her hand against Israphel's stone cold heart and growled in an inhuman way.

"_Never. _Kill the father of the most powerful mage in Arabor." She hissed.

The same cold chill fell upon the castle. But not just the castle, everyone who had ever known her felt it. Signifying she was about to do something so dark and painful that being near her would be painful. Israphel just looked in pure shock as she literally froze his body, starting with just his fingers, the cold seeping through his veins until it touched his heart, at which point he was screaming so loud everyone in the city could hear him. The ice spread like the morning frost, slowly, painfully penetrating his already cold heart.

Rythian touched her on the shoulder, "Leave him. He has suffered enough."

She pulled her hand away and Israphel collapsed to the floor, dead.

Xephos looked at Rythian. "He has one more son. But I will not permit another death today." He said to him. Rythian tapped Cynda who looked up from her hands,

"I would not think of it. I- unghhh." She stopped and let out a sigh before collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. Rythian picked her up and held her bridal style in his hands, he seemed impossibly strong.

"Do you with to back with us, to Irignum?" He asked, his voice powerful and solitary.

"Yes." Xephos replied. He wanted nothing more to do with his father. He wanted nothing more to do with his civilisation, not after he saw what pure greed could do, turn and innocent child into a murderer, turn two kings to corpses and two, before peaceful beings, to breaking point.

So, the two stood mourning at their fathers grave. A soulless grievance left Cynda with a blank look throughout the whole sombre day and tears often speckled Rythian's face, of which he didn't want to show. The sun set and the advisors of the recently passed king came to look for the girl, the one who was to take his place as an immortal could not rule. But they searched in vain for the three had made plans the day previous to leave as soon as the occasion would permit, which was mere minutes before they'd have been found.

They had left on foot, toward the oldest human settlement. Where Xephos' predecessors had landed from Earth many years ago. An Enderborn's lifetime is limitless, even for the mortal ones, the only difference being that the mortal ones were susceptible to illness, pain and wounding which was what killed them more often than death itself. A direct spell to kill used on a mortal Enderborn would not work, but one to poison or lethally harm would. The two Enderborn's could run all the way but Xephos' stamina would not permit that. So an arrangement was made wherein Cynda carried Xephos' on her back and they would stop every twenty minutes or so to recover her strength. Normally she would be able to run and carry him the whole way but she was still recovering from the least few weeks' exertion.

Upon entering the tiny camp, they found what they were looking for, an old, disused star ship. The _Enterprise_to be exact. Xephos looked at the ship in awe, he recognised it, not from his memories but from the stories Israphel used to tell him about the ship. This was thought to be lost since none of the humans had been able to return to the cold settlement. They entered the place and found it even bigger on the inside. Lights still flashed ritually which signified to Cynda that the ship was supposed to continue its travels for even longer than it took them to reach Arabor. This was obviously not the place they had intended to land.

Lewis took up the controls immediately and taught the two the basics of the craft. To Cynda it all seemed in line with what she knew of Human technology. Rythian however was completely confused and snapped at Xephos whenever he said something that didn't make sense. His ideas of magic were very rigid, unlike Cynda's, everything revolved around the power of the End and the Elders themselves, not this strange thing Xephos kept referring to as 'Electricity'. Not just this but many other things, like how the controls of the massive ship were on a tiny hind sized joystick. It took him a day to get used to it and soon they had powered up, getting enough food for Xephos for the whole trip together (as neither Cynda nor Rythian _needed_ to eat, they did anyway because it was considered respectful to have a meal cooked for you or to cook something for someone.) and getting water and air supplies should the oxygen levels drop too much. Xephos asked why Cynda needed water but not sustenance and why Rythian needed nothing at all, not even air, which would prove useful later on. There was a brief and awkward conversation about the different definitions of energy and power and then they started the engine.

It left of a surprising lack of noise but still enough to attract attention from Arabor so they had to be up and out of the atmosphere as quickly as they could. Xephos set coordinates for Earth, ones he had known off by heart ever since his 'father' had told him it a couple of years ago.

Looking back on it, seeing a seven year old and eight year old and a nine year old expertly run a spaceship would have been an odd sight to see. This was probably what confused the Enders as the saw the ship slowly, but surely lifted from the ground, sending old rubble and heat to the ground. The ship nearly as large as the great city itself, no one believed that it would be possible but Xephos had it in his genes.

Prologue chapter 2 - Captain Xephos of the Enterprise -

It had been 3 weeks on the enterprise and as expected nothing went to plan. They were running low on fuel and water but the main problem was that good conversation was getting few and far between, a thoughtful comment or valid argument were hard to find for the three because they shared nothing, So conversation was usually limited by the other's understanding of said conversation topic. This made Cynda the very often conversation starter, usually with question to Xephos about how particular objects in the enterprise worked and no exception was the holograms.

(A very long and (for Rythian) boring conversation about the projection of light and atoms later…)

"Ah I see!" Cynda finally exclaimed after about an hour of Lewis explaining it.

"Thank Notch! My voice is getting hoarse." Xephos replied, relieved and pleased about his lesson.

"Thank _Notch?_" Rythian asked sceptically.

Xephos coughed and told him to ask about it later, he needed a drink before even trying to talk to Rythian. He never seemed to understand even the basics of technology, he was a complete Noob, not to mention highly irritating, once he had a question it HAD to be answered, no matter the cost.

Over the next couple of days Rythian, Cynda and Xephos played many games of Hide and Seek in order to pass time but mainly to remember exactly where everything was on the ship. Xephos was ever scared of leaving the ship to run itself but permitted to after Cynda promised to let him know if anything out of the ordinary happened. Due to the vast size of the ship it would take them anywhere between five minutes and six hours to find each other. They discovered many rooms full of food and water in dehydrated packets and Xephos commented on how useful it was they found them. Many rooms seemed useless, pure white walls and a useless hologram emitter at the top of each.

Meanwhile the ship was rapidly running out of fuel and several alarms blared in the ship to signify so. Xephos silenced the alarms, inputting many codes and tapping many buttons repeatedly to do so and was stressing endlessly over the situation. He set landing coordinates for the Enterprise at the nearest planet with a breathable atmosphere, which happened to be a mere hour or so of travel away. Having calmed down in the slightest, Xephos fell back into a chair and sighed exhaustedly. Cynda watched dazedly at the approaching planet; no greenery or visible form of life but very intricate stone, house like structures which signified life despite the arid atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2- Honeydew of Khaz Modan

The ship drew ever nearer and Xephos sat up, pressing his face to the cold, thick glass.

They broke through the rough atmosphere, crunching could be heard as parts of the ship took damage from the dense air. A gas check showed there was barely enough Oxygen in the atmosphere to live on, but oxygen all the same. With an audible 'thud' the ship and its practically ancient landing gear touched the barren landscape and all systems were turned off to save power. Cracking and crumbling with the weight of the ship the ground seemed weak compared to anything they had seen.

The three edged down the platform onto the planet and began walking in search of, well, anything really. Vibrations tickled their feet occasionally; Xephos assumed they were underground springs or volcanoes. They had been walking for several hours before they could see one of the stone structures in the horizon. It seemed to have been carved out very professionally, definitely not natural as it had windows and intricate decorations around what seemed like doorways. As they approached they saw a couple of small people loitering around, they walked up to them to explain the situation but they began backing off very quickly.

One of them shouted in anger and some more people ran out from the stone, house like structures. It wasn't long before Rythian, Xephos and Cynda were surrounded by them. They held pikes and short swords, pointing them toward the three who had done nothing as of yet.

"Who are you?" A gruff voice shouted at them, "And wha'd'ya want?" It added.

Rythian held his arms up, "We came in hope to find some fuel for our ship. We do not want to hurt anyone." He said passively. His voice was wrung with a tone that insured his plea.

"Get out of here monsters. You're not welcome in our lands." He replied forcefully.

The men were only a few inches shorter than Cynda who was the shortest and many had long magnificent beards and helmets with horns on. Their helms were like the stone structures, beautiful and intricate. Many looked very fierce, like a fire sprouting from the metal and copper laced steel but one stood out as a leaders helm. The tallest man had horns that were far larger than the others and was wearing chain steel armour and gold anklets and bracelets designed to look like vines and trunks. He moved toward the front and silenced the others.

"Lower your weapons! They have done nothing for you to approach them like this!" He bellowed at them. They lowered their weapons in shame and took a couple of steps back. The leader faced Xephos and the others,

"I am sorry they have greeted you in this way, it is not usual to get visitors around here." He said calmly.

Rythian was first to respond this time, "We understand, there are no planets for light-years around here, we'd have been lost if we hadn't come across the place."

The man nodded seeming to take it in then paused, he looked up confused, "Wait, you are from another planet?"

"Yes, we came from Minecraftia." Xephos responded. He gestured to Rythian and Cynda, "They are Enderborns and I am prince Xephos from mistral city." He said. He went into no further details about Arabor after Rythian nudged him.

"Notch's beard! Enderborns, my we haven't had new tales of those for millennia." The man said, "Ah excuse me for being rude, my name is Honeydew, Honeydew of Khaz Modan the great dwarf city." He added. Upon speaking of his home the other dwarves around him cheered.

"I'll take you to the lower levels, many will want to hear your stories young prince."

So Honeydew lead the three into one of the stone structures which tunred out to be a massive staircase with carvings of dragons and dwarves warriors carved into the sides. They became more and more frequent as the walked down nigh a hundred flights of stairs until they stopped altogether. The stairs continued downwards but there was an entrance to a tunnel.

Cynda looked down rather than follow the others into the tunnel, "What's down there?" She asked curiously.

Honeydew turned and looked at her as she leaned over the edge of the stairs, "The mines, be careful you don't fall you'd kill yourself." He warned.

Xephos chuckled under his breath at the irony, Rythian looked at him strangely as if demanding an answer, "It'd take a bit more than that to kill her." He whispered.

Rythian laughed and looked at Cynda who had started walking towards them, so did Xephos and Honeydew. Rythian gave Xephos a look and they both burst out laughing, Cynda looked at Honeydew who just shrugged.

"What are you two laughing at?" She demanded.

"Nothing." The two replied in sync and they followed Honeydew once again down the dim tunnels lit up occasionally by oil lamps.


	3. Chapter 3- A Meeting With a Dwarf

_**Sorry about it being so short this time but y'know who doesn't LOVE a good cliffhanger eh?**_

There was a loud shout in the distance, barely audible, Honeydew's head shot up from the ground, a look of fear ripped across his bearded face. He was stood there for a second before time seemed to slow down. He turned and grabbed Xephos and Cynda by the collar and half dragged half pulled them the other way. The two gathered their feet and ran behind him, Rythian bringing up the rear. They were bolting up the stairs and the dwarf and Minecraftian were panting as they got about half way up. A shock emanated through the stone ground and Honeydew shouted at the top of his lungs,

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

He practically began bounding up the stairs. His breathing was hard and he was coughing so what ever was going on must have been important. They all followed, half out of shock and half out of instinct.

Xephos was panting after Honeydew, he was focused on keeping his breathing normal and tripped up one of the stairs. He felt a crack as his head fell against the stone bricks and a terrible pain in his shoulder. Honeydew skidded back down the stairs and tried to lift the poor boy up on his own until Rythian grabbed him by the waist. Neither were known for their strength but managed to, between them, get him and themselves to the surface. Just as they reached the top a deafening explosion came from the tunnels and flames and smoke rolled up the stairs, smoke that would've engulfed them had they stayed just a second longer.

"Wh-" Rythian started but did not finish as he saw Honeydew collapse to the floor, head in hands.

He sat down on the dusty ground and out his arms on his knees, watching the dwarf and Xephos. He wasn't sure what injuries he had but it couldn't have been fatal as his breathing was slow but steady. He had a large cut along his forehead but there was nothing much he could do himself until he had rested. Rythian looked at the two and realised his party was smaller than before…

He shot up like a bullet, giving Honeydew a bit of a jump scare,

"What's wrong Enderborn?" Honeydew asked quietly.

"Where's… Cynda?" He said slowly. He seemed unsure, like he was unable to speak, he stood staring at the ground for a couple of seconds then looked up, as if expecting her to somehow just appear.

"She- she can't be…" He answered himself, sounding less and less sure of himself. His heart and mind raced, he was turning paler by the second despite his already pale complexion. He tried to move but was frozen solid out of fear,

"CYNDA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nothing.

"CYNDA!" He shouted again, no use. _She can't be dead._ He thought, wherever she was she was trapped.

There was an almost inaudible crack from below the surface, his over sensitive senses picked it up with no problem and he looked at Honeydew.

"What?" He asked at the Enderborn.

"Didn't you hear that?" Rythian replied.

"No." was the simple response.

Rythian growled angrily and walked toward the stone structure, the stairs seemed fine at first but a few levels down they just, stopped. Nothing was visible from the stairs other than pitch darkness. A couple of helpless shouts from below but none matched his sister's voice.

Then again, _Crack_.

He looked down again, squinting, but still saw nothing. He reached out, half expecting to meet resistance, but nothing came just empty air. The place had been completely obliterated, tnt couldn't have done this the explosion was far too big, _a nuke perhaps? _No. Why would anyone want to blow up the place?

_Crack_

Again, louder. More shouts came from below but now more like whispers. Broken up calls for help echoed and died in seconds. The whole area was filled with despair and uncertainty.

_Crack_

There was nothing he could say or do, no way up and no way down; unless you had wings.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Rythian collapsed into a fit of tears.

_Crack_

He tried to stand but couldn't

_Crack_

He tried to shout but couldn't

_Crack_

He tried to breath but couldn't

_Crack…_


	4. Chapter 4- Meanwhile

_**Sorry for not posting in so long guys. I have a ton of excuses but I'm not gonna use them because for the main part I'm just lazy xD. So, sorry I'm just a typical fan-fic author who doesn't realise how anti-climactic the next post is.**_

_**Oh, just as a warning, if you don't like anti-climactic stuff.**_

_**Don't read this…**_

_-Meanwhile-_

Back in Arabor things had come to turmoil, the humans were of course elated at the death of the king but the fact remained that there was now no king to rule them. Israphel's son whom he'd named after him, _Israphel_, was still alive and would have to take the throne because that was the rule, whether they liked it or not. He would be a boy king too, only 14, so didn't know the rights and responsibilities to rule without help. The people of Mistral used that to their advantage; they elected advisors to keep the boy from causing trouble and following in his fathers footsteps but it was in vain because he was far more intelligible in what he could do than anyone realised. He was to be crowned tomorrow and the people couldn't stop that, they needed help and they got it, just not from where they imagined.

Following the death of their king and the disappearance of his kin the advisors to Dauthdarte and the people of Arabor discussed at length what would happen to the monarchy. This had never happened in Ender history so there was always a problem they faced or a shadow of doubt among the people. With no way of electing a new king or queen and no way to elect a leader, because lies and doubt were written into the words of every would be ruler that rose to the challenge, they turned to a completely different option, they turned to help the humans and ask for their help in return.

First however they would try to find the children, it was risky not just because they had no idea where they were going but because of their strange and dark past; the king had never revealed more about the children than was necessary but it was full known that Cynda was an excellent magician and sorceress. Not only this but shortly after the announcement of Dauthdarte's death a messenger from Mistral City arrived, passing through the gate with no problem carrying a note saying that their king had fallen too. All of what had happened was shrouded with mystery, a cloak that Cynda and Rythian now wore.

Five knights were dispatched, three rode on knightmares, a type of monstrous horse with black, bat wings, toward Mistral city and two rode on pegasi toward the last place the children were spotted, the old landing site of the humans. They required the pegasi as the humans had polluted the air around that area with nuclear and transportation waste and in doing so made it impossible to live their without a way of purifying the air, something that the pegasi were bred for.

So the hunt is on…

will Cynda return?

Will Rythian be able to find fuel and leave the planet before he is found?

Will this ever get updated because *cough* _someone _is too lazy to write?

The answer?

Probably.


	5. Chapter 5- Diggy Diggy Hole

**Hey guys! Haven't seen these two in a while have we? Lets get them in the story!**

-_Meanwhile (again)_ -

Xephos sat up, coughing and spluttering and looked up at Honeydew who was watching him. He frowned when he saw him sit up and pushed him on the shoulder gently,

"Easy there." He said softly.

Xephos resisted him and used his elbows to keep himself from falling back. He tried to say something but fell into a coughing fit and eventually gave up. He scrunched his eyes shut to try and black out the blazing sun and drew a deep breath, finally filling his lungs with air. Something trickled down his face, he didn't dare touch it for fear it would cause him pain so simply groaned in exhaustion.

The dwarf repositioned himself and used a cloth to wipe the blood from Xephos' face. He was worried, the blood should have clotted and stopped bleeding by now. Xephos was uneasy, his bright blue eyes tracking the dwarf's every move as if he were some kind of cat, tracing its prey. He tried to speak again, this time with more success,

"What happened? Where is Rythian and Cynda?" He asked, almost falling for another coughing fit but catching himself before he did.

Honeydew looked at him with concern and answered his question as truthfully as he could, "You fell and hit your head escaping the explosion. The whole of Khaz Modan has been destroyed by someone, or something and- and well, I don't know where the Enderborns are. The last I saw of Rythian was when he went to find Cynda."

Xephos drew another quick breath and tried to get up, his feet had pins and needles but that was the least of his problems.

"We still need fuel for the ship and unless you plan on going back down to- well _there. _We need to mine out some coal or something." He said, his professionalism returning with avengance.

Honeydew's eyes brightened at the last few words as he pulled a pickaxe from a sheath on his back, much like Xephos' but designed for the instrument. It was far larger than what Xephos had expected considering the dwarf's size but he realised they were a mining race and were built to carry such tools. The pick its self had delicate markings and carvings on it and the handle that would have taken a master craftsmen to carve.

"You dwarfs sure do like your carvings don't you?" He asked rhetorically.

Honeydew chuckled, "We pride ourselves on them, beef, pork and even stone sometimes."

Xephos tried not to laugh because it would provoke another fit but it was difficult and ended up emitting a kind of choking bird on a dying fish laugh. Honeydew looked at him puzzled and stopped walking for a brief moment before Xephos looked up at him and told him he was fine. He shrugged and continued walking toward another stone pillar on the barren surface of the planet. As they approached they saw this tower too had been part destroyed by the explosion but Honeydew did not seem alarmed. He searched around the base of the tower, studying the stones it had brought up and smiled as he did so, indicating he had found something.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" Xephos asked doubtfully.

Honeydew just looked at him with an odd smile and began mining away at the rock he had just been looking at. As the pick chipped away the stone a massive chunk of coal, about the size of Xeph's foot emerged from the stone it was buried in. Xeph smiled and shook his head at the apparent answer to his question and muttered to himself, _of course he did._

Since he had no knack for knowing where to dig or mine he simply watched the dwarf as he managed to unveil the chucks of not-quite-so precious stone and asked him questions as he did so. It came to his awareness that Honeydew, or Simon, as he had later told him, was only a year or two older than he was, despite his grand beard. Simon had also asked about Xephos, where he came from, what it was like to be a prince and what the deal was with the two Enderborn who seemed inseparable. For many of the questions Lewis had no real answer other than that they had left the planet in a hurry as both sides were left without a king. This perked Simon's questions even more, _why doesn't she want to rule?_ Was all he could think of but he knew better than to ask.

He continued to explain about the situation among the Humans and the Enderborn and how his father had come to ruin the mutual trust they had gained. Supposing his only other son took over, there would be wars involving the overall ruler of the entire planet. The Enderborn were far more powerful than any of the humans and it would end with a war, almost certainly, or so he thought.

During all of this Simon had amassed a large pile of coal and unrefined iron from his work. He seemed to love it and during any silence or lull in the conversation there would be the constant and rhythmic tapping of the pickaxe against the rock. It was peaceful for a change, no running anywhere or trying to hide from others, just watching the time pass and talking to someone who had many tales to tell. He thought about Rythian and Cynda and realised he may not have been completely truthful about what had happened. He had watched as Rythian freaked, trying to find his sister who was almost definitely dead from the explosion, he wouldn't tell Xephos, the main reason being that he would most likely kill himself trying to find them.

"How much coal do we need to get outta here?" Simon asked, breaking the silence that had fallen when he had stopped mining.

Xephos looked over what the dwarf had dug, he felt quite lazy because the whole time he had done nothing.

"Getting into orbit will take-" He paused and calculated for a minute, "Over 7000 KJ-" He thought again for a while, "Which is, 4 metric tons of coal-" It was clear there was something bugging him, this was normally clock work calculation yet it was taking him minutes, "Assuming we can get full production from it and not waste any energy." He finished, rather flustered.

The dwarf looked at the pile and nodded, obviously doing some calculations of his own and began mining once again. Humming a little tune which slowly began to form words an a rhythm as he mined.

_"I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy diggy hole, dig diggy hole. I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole dig dig the hole, diggy diggy hole. Dwarf hole, dig dig the hole. Dwarf hole, dig dig the hole." _He hummed. Each rendition adding more words and more complicated rhythms as he dug around large chunks of unbreakable rocks.

Lewis watched and chuckled as he sung; he was surprisingly good considering he wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6- Ressurrection

**Yay! Short chapter again because I felt like it.**

**Sorry…**

Rythian stood, calling for his sister repeatedly until her could shout no more. His throat and eyes burned and his fists were red and bruised from hitting the walls, trying to bring her back. The cracking had all but stopped now although he could swear he could see light, down into the depths of the crater; a light that flickered like a candle but no brighter than a firefly. It moved, and when it did there was a crack and a shout. Less than a shout, a whimper, a lost kitten without a mother, a dog beaten and bruised on the sidewalk, an orphaned baby, a whimper that seemed to grow stronger as he watched.

_She cannot be dead_

He tried to tell himself because he couldn't face the truth. He was tired, the shouting and punching had tired him. He saw the light. it seemed to pull him into a slumber, he felt like he was being told to sleep, his eyes were dropping but he willed himself to stay awake. The light grew brighter, he stared at it with hope, he felt his body getting heavier until the light diminished. He lay peacefully, sleeping on the stone cold floor.

He didn't know how long he'd slept, or where he had fallen asleep but as he slowly opened his eyes he knew it wasn't here. He was out in the open, lying on the ground and his back, throat and eyes hurt terrible. He tried to talk but he throat felt like sandpaper and he just groaned and fell back. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a bundle of black feathers strewn on the floor. He got up instantly and crawled over to it, trying to turn it over. He moved one of the wings but was batted away and fell back. He tilted his head in confusion,

"Cynda?" He asked he knew it couldn't be her but he asked anyway.

The bundle moved again, he saw thatit was trying to stand but couldn't. He crawled back over and tried to turn it over again, this time he was met with no resistance and managed to see who it was.

"Cynda! Cynda!" He shouted, his voice was hoarse from saying exactly that but he called anyway.

"I'm ok. I'm-" She coughed, "I'm just tired." She said.


	7. Chapter 7- Back to the beginning

**I'm sorry, but expect the next update within a couple of days after this because I'm on a bit of a writing streak at the moment (nearly just said writing steak, now THAT would be awesome.**)

Rythian stood, calling for his sister repeatedly until he could shout no more. His throat and eyes burned and his fists were red and bruised from hitting the walls, trying to bring her back. The cracking had all but stopped now although he could swear he could see light, down into the depths of the crater; a light that flickered like a candle but no brighter than a firefly. It moved, and when it did there was a crack and a shout. Less than a shout, a whimper, a lost kitten without a mother, a dog beaten and bruised on the sidewalk, an orphaned baby, a whimper that seemed to grow stronger as he watched.

_She cannot be dead_

He tried to tell himself because he couldn't face the truth. He was tired, the shouting and punching had tired him. He saw the light. it seemed to pull him into a slumber, he felt like he was being told to sleep, his eyes were dropping but he willed himself to stay awake. The light grew brighter, he stared at it with hope, he felt his body getting heavier until the light diminished. He lay peacefully, sleeping on the stone cold floor.

He didn't know how long he'd slept, or where he had fallen asleep but as he slowly opened his eyes he knew it wasn't here. He was out in the open, lying on the ground and his back, throat and eyes hurt terrible. He tried to talk but he throat felt like sandpaper and he just groaned and fell back. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a bundle of black feathers strewn on the floor. He got up instantly and crawled over to it, trying to turn it over. He moved one of the wings but was batted away and fell back. He tilted his head in confusion,

"Cynda?" He asked he knew it couldn't be her but he asked anyway.

The bundle moved again, he saw thatit was trying to stand but couldn't. He crawled back over and tried to turn it over again, this time he was met with no resistance and managed to see who it was.

"Cynda! Cynda!" He shouted, his voice was hoarse from saying exactly that but he called anyway.

"I'm ok. I'm-" She coughed, "I'm just tired." She said.

Chapter 7- Back to the beginning

Lewis finally stood up and patted Honeydew on the back, "I think we have enough now mate. You've been at it for hours, at least take a break." He said.

The dwarf put down his pickaxe and sat where Xephos had been not long ago, running a hand through his ginger hair. He looked over to where they had come from and squinted, he could've sworn he'd just heard Rythian but that was impossible, he was dead, he felt sure of it. He grimaced at the thought of having to tell Lewis since he had gotten them so far and shook his head, he wouldn't say anything unless he absolutely had too.

Lewis had already begun loading the black rocks into his bag ready to take them back to the ship, he looked up at Simon who was seemingly staring into space and shrugged, he had nothing to do with the Dwarf's thoughts. He heard footsteps in the distance and he looked to where they were coming from; it was coming from where they had come up after the explosion, he could see something fall to the floor in the distance but couldn't make out what it was. He stood up and started walking toward it to figure out what it was and then as his eyes adjusted again he realised it was Cynda carrying Rythian, he tilted his head in confusion and decided it was just his mind telling him things, there was no way Cynda was still alive, no chance.

By this time Honeydew had also come to stand next to him and was also in confusion about the situation. He looked at Xephos with confusion clearly written on his bearded face. Xephos looked back at him and shrugged, walking quickly toward the two now lying on the floor.

As they approached Rythian looked over his shoulder at them, since they had been walking he had crawled over to Cynda who still looked unconscious on the floor. Xephos shot him a look as if to say _Is she ok?_ and worryingly Rythian responded with a clear shrug. They both ran over to him, Honeydew kneeled on the other side of Cynda whose wing, upon inspection, appeared broken. Her unbroken wing was matted with dirt and purple-blue blood but she was breathing fairly normally.

"What happened?" Honeydew demanded, he seemed quite bossy as he said it but everyone knew it was more out of worry than agitation.

"I have no idea, but I wasn't down here when I collapsed." Rythian replied. His dark eyes scanned Cynda for the tenth time as he tried to asses the most painful wounds.

"She needs a bandage or something, I can't heal her wing incase it heals in the wrong place and I can't see where exactly she has been cut." He said, he was biting back tears but didn't show it, he wasn't supposed to care for anyone but he did and he knew that eventually the others would see that.

"Rythian." Xephos put a hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly, "She hasn't cut herself, you have."

It took a couple of seconds to sink in, he couldn't feel pain for obvious reasons but he felt dizzy as he looked at himself, he had a large gash along his leg from when he had collapsed. It wasn't a deep cut but it was clearly dangerous as it was an open wound, it could get infected too easily; seeing he was about to faint Xephos put an arm around his chest for support.

"Rythian, stay with me, I don't want someone else to need to watch over." He said coaxingly.

He knelt leaning on Xephos for a few minutes before he could take his own weight again, during this time Honeydew was bandaging Cynda's wing to stop it from healing badly and attempting to get her to come round again. Everyone was safe and they were together which made everyone's hopes a lot higher but they did still have a problem. While Rythian was nearly fainting Xephos realised that the ground had become massively unstable after the explosion and would not hold the weight of the ship if it was taking off. They would either need to move it or find a way of stopping it from putting extra pressure on the ground for them to be able to take off. He explained all this to Honeydew and Rythian but neither had any idea of how to launch the ship.

"Well moving it is absolutely out of the question, that thing way at least 200 tons and none of us could move it, even if we were all working together." Rythian pointed out.

Xephos nodded, "I don't entirely know how magic works but do you think there is anyway of slightly levitating it to remove the pressure off the ground?" He asked.

"You could use a stabilisation ward." Honeydew pitched, looking at the ground aimlessly.

Both Rythian and Xephos looked at him in confusion.

"A what?" Rythian asked.

"A stabilisation ward, we use it to keep the tunnels from collapsing in on themselves without girders, I don't know if it would work on something as big as that but we could try." He replied casually.

Xephos patted him on the back, smiling,

"You're a genius." He said happily.

Honeydew just shook his head, "It's something we learn from a young age, incase we are going somewhere and the tunnels begin to weaken."

"Do you have to provide the energy yourself or is it sapped over time?" Rythian asked, if it were a spell that took the energy immediately then the weight of their ship would render the spell useless.

"The energy comes from the amount of pressure on the surrounding rock, the deeper the tunnel the stronger the ward." Honeydew replied, happy he was finally of some use despite it truly being him that had saved them in the first place. "There is one problem though." He said.

"What?" Xephos asked.

"Only dwarves can use the spell." He said, biting his lip.


	8. Chapter 8-I'm a Dwarf get me outta here!

With a plan assembled the trio, plus Cynda, headed out toward the ship, the were alert for any signs of collapse but luckily they were able to make it to the ship without any further problems. Honeydew and Rythian waited while Xephos carried Cynda up to the deck. Once there he started the ships engines ready to leave the moment the ground was stable. He closed his eyes and took a breath to dismiss the shaking of his hands in fear.

As Honeydew heard the engines spring to life he began to recite the spell, it took him several attempts to remember the spell correctly, he too took a deep breath and waited for Rythian.

Rythian watched and waited until Honeydew had the spell in his grasp and focused himself to aid him in the spell and teleport them out and onto the ship before it left. He closed his eyes and waited.

Back on the ship, Xephos was watching carefully to make sure there wasn't a turn of events that could threaten the two. The spell was highly risky considering it would release the pressure quickly on the area around the ship, like shaking a can and quickly opening the lid it would be destructive and If Rythian couldn't get the two out the would be taken down with it. Simon began to recite the spell and Xephos sloly increased the power until both the power of the spell and the weight of the ship taking off maxed and the ship was hovering, just enough to take off.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion to Xephos who was watching in the safety of the ship.

Simon lost control of his concentration and there was a muffled explosion below him and Rythian as the ground gave way. The ground collapsed under them and Rythian was taken by surprise. He had to grab him by the collar and muster the power to teleport them but just as he did he lost his concentration. He lost his footing and began following the ground into the abyss. He grabbed Simon before he could fall any further but ended up just pulling him down too. He tried his spell again and finally managed to muster his strength.

Xephos watched in horror as he saw the two about to fall into the void, what was worse is he couldn't do a thing about it. He saw them fall and be consumed by darkness, unaware that Rythian had been able to teleport them before they fell any further. He was unable to comprehend what he thought he had seen for a few seconds and stood frozen the spot in fear until he felt someone tap him on the back. He jumped about a meter in the air in fright and turned around. Seeing Rythian and Simon standing perfectly well before him he promptly walked up to Rythian and slapped him.

Rythian recoiled and blinked in shock, "Why did you-"

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Xephos shouted, clearly not quite in his right mind.

Honeydew laughed and facepalmed. Rythian frowned for a second but couldn't help bursting into laughter too and soon all three were in a fit.

"Why are you three always laughing when I turn around?"

Xephos looked behind him to see Cynda standing, unamused, staring at the three.

"Can we go now?" Honeydew asked.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9- Dave! Yognau(gh)t

Chapter 9- Dave! Yognau(gh)t

**Ok guys, I'm gonna give you the decision, who do you want the group to meet next? Sips and Sjin, Duncan or… Hannah. If you want to chose leave a review and hopefully I won't get banned for 'forcing' you to review… For now it'll have to be a short chapter with life on the ship.**

**Diggy Diggy hole ;)**

"Rythian, I'm booored!" Cynda whined unhappily, she had been sat silently for 4 hours now but could no longer keep the silence among the group.

"What do you want me to do sis?" He asked, he was in a similar mood and realised things would only get worse if they stayed silent for too long.

They had left the planet far behind now and were travelling to a planet a few weeks away. The ship itself, thankfully, showed no signs of wear and they had enough fuel to last them until they arrived at the next planet which they hoped would show more signs of life than the last one. Not that the three weren't thankful for the help from Honeydew but they hoped to find somewhere at least with fuel that they didn't have to mine for several hours just to get somewhere.

Xephos had been in a spectacularly bad mood for the last few days and no one could really understand why. Rythian suspected that it was because of the slowly lowering levels of Oxygen in the ship.

"Then why aren't me and Honeydew in a bad mood then?" Cynda proposed; it was a fair point but for every good question, Rythian usually had a good answer.

"Because you and Honeydew need less Oxygen than Xeph and I don't need any at all."

Cynda nodded and continued to stare at the wall with a bored expression on her face, after a few minutes she stood up and began walking out of the main control room where everyone was now sat, "I'm going to find some way of getting oxygen in here. I can't stand to have to be silent for the whole trip." She huffed and walked off.

Rythian turned awkwardly in his seat only to see her walk out, "Well, bye then." He replied absently.

After a while Rythian and Honeydew began getting a little worried that she had gotten herself lost but it was during the argument that she returned carrying a large gas canister. Rythian recognised it from the wreckage left behind from the ship on Arabor and stood up to help her figure out how it works. They both crouched to read what was written on the canister but the only thing that was clear from the instructions was that opening it quickly could cause it to blow up. Honeydew suggested they hunt for another canister, perhaps with more clear instructions on it but Cynda realised they would all be the same. An hour passed and they still didn't know how to use the human air locks to prevent the oxygen from leaking and they were all getting frustrated at the puzzle as an ever grumpy Xephos cleared his throat, standing above them with his arms crossed.

"Can _you _open it?" Cynda asked daringly, knowing it would probably end in some sort of scolding from Xeph in his bad mood. Suprisingly however he just laughed,

"Of course I can. I'm waiting for you to figure it out." He replied. Rythian groaned,

"Oh don't be like that, please just open it, I'm getting uncomfortable trying to read all this gibberish." He replied, Rythian clearly wasn't in a good mood himself now.

"I thought you liked puzzles." Cynda chirped up giving him a playful punch in the arms.

"I do, but not _these _kind of puzzles." He replied with a huff.

"So you give up then I assume." Xeph said and put his hand on the canister, about to open it.

"No, I never cared to start with." Rythian replied, he obviously didn't want to give up his pride.

"Sure you didn't." Xeph replied and opened the canister in one swift hand movement over the top if it.

There was a slight hiss before an alert on the control display buzzed.

_Oxygen levels restored._ It said in a feminine-robot voice similar to something you would hear Siri say.

Xeph held his hand to his forehead, "Slightly, dizzy." He said.

Cynda looked at him worriedly but the other two moved off and back to where they were sitting before Cynda had brought the canister in and almost instantly their bored expressions returned.

"I'm fine Cyn, its just because I'm not used to it." He said and moved off to his position.

The next week and a half they came up with brainteasers and games to play to keep them both mentally and physically occupied. Every now and then Simon would tell one of his often very riveting stories but he would tell only half of it each time, always leaving a good cliff-hanger so they would be brought back to attention the moment he said he would tell the rest. He prided himself on being the oldest member of the group, followed by Rythian then Xeph and then the youngest, Cynda. There was only a few years between them all however and it tended to worry Rythian that if they landed on a planet they might be refused goods or docking for their ship because of their young age, Xeph always said that it was the skill of the pilot they took into account and not the age but Rythian would never accept such a simple answer.

"We'll see." He would always reply which annoyed Xeph especially considering he got them this far, he wouldn't lie to any of them they were the only people he had left to rely on.

Cynda and Honeydew were always pretty easy going and could usually tell when the two were about to argue and would change the subject as quickly as possible. It was clear that of the group most of the jokes and laughs would come from Lewis and Simon's conversations, sometimes they would be mad and generally random and other times they would simply point out the obvious and make an easy joke out of it. Once they were even having a simple conversation about changing ones name and it ended in hilarity.

"So can you just change your name to anything or are there like, rules?" Xephos asked Honeydew.

"I'm not sure but there must be rules against having like, punctuation in your name and stuff." He replied

"It says here your name must not contain numbers and it must be pronounceable."

"So you could have a question mark in it?"

"I guess so."

"I am Dave?"

Xephos laughed and looked at Honeydew.

**(note to readers- this is going to get confusing now because I can't accurately describe ****_how_**** Simon is saying Dave? and also because the punctuation will drive me nuts)**

"You would always have to raise your voice at the end as if you were asking a question, I am Dave? of Devon." Honeydew said, laughing.

Xephos was laughing to hard to answer and simply responded with a nod. Once he had gotten his breath back he threw in a joke of his own-

"I am Dave! Yognaut."

This time it was Honeydew's turn to laugh and recover.

"That is so a thing now-" He was laughing again, "I AM DAVE! YOGNAUGHT!" He shouted, causing everyone to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10- Shimmering Waters

The sun had only just passed the horizon as the tapping of horses hooves could be heard in Mistral city. The sounds echoed through the empty streets and in the new sunlight two nightmare horses cantered toward the castle. Their riders, Calum and Joseph wore dignified faces as they wove their way through the streets and to the castle gates. The looming structure had become a symbol of destruction in Mistral since the reign of Israphel; cobble paths leading through the gates were obviously unused as the two horses found themselves occasionally unable to find their footing. The over grown weeds and underbrush often trespassed onto the path and trees stood that had long since lost their leaves.

It was the setting of late Autumn that gave the wind its biting chill and the grass a frozen dew in the early morning but regardless the whole of the city's population had gathered. Everyone was there, young, old, poor and rich, some were on makeshift wheelchairs or crutches just attend the meeting that was to take place at noon. When the two nightmare horses slowed to a stop and their riders had hopped off, many cheered but some, mainly the richer and more well off looking ones booed. However one young man, dressed in the kind of suit you would expect someone from the Victorian era to wear, smiled warmly at their approach. He ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair to push it out of his face and walked up to greet them.

"Calum, Joseph." He nodded at each of them in respect as he shook their hands.

"I'm glad you have come, we were afraid you would not be able to make it so soon." He said. They could tell he was tired from the bags under his eyes but his voice showed stress and an over riding fear.

"We came as soon as we were told about the situation here in Mistral." Calum said, his voice deep and calm, commanding even.

One of the horses stamped his hoof in annoyance, letting out a bray that took the crowd by surprise. Joseph walked quietly toward the horses and muttered a foreign phrase, they looked at him in confusion at first but soon nodded and trotted off, supposedly to wherefrom they had come.

Ridge watched the horses leave, almost in awe, magic was the stuff of fairytales and yet here were two who could not only perform magic but understand the complexities of it. He turned slowly and focused his eyes on the gate.

"Right." He muttered, gathering his senses. "We shouldn't be standing around talking, we have a meeting to go to." He said, more sure of himself than he had ever been although desperately terrified in nerves at the same time.

"Indeed." Calum responded after a short second, apparently distracted by something which was unusual for him.

Ridge strode toward the gates that were sealed with a large copper padlock, he drew out a set of keys from his pocket and fished through them to find the one he was looking for. All of the keys seemed identical, bar from a set of numbers etched into the side of each one, too small for normal eyes to see. He held the winning key triumphantly in between his fingers before sliding it into the lock he turned it swiftly and as the bar came from the lock a satisfying click could be heard. He took the lock off and tossed it aside, muttering something as he did so and pushed the gates open easily.

Calum frowned in confusion for a second, why were the gates the only well kept part if the castle? It didn't seem to make sense until he remembered the council telling him something about the protesters destroying the gates to the castle. He grimaced at the thought.

There were many people here but you wouldn't know from first glance that it was the entire city considering the size of Mistral. The recent protests and tax rises had left many hundreds dead from starvation, execution or wounds from the protests as people were left without homes, jobs or even clean food or water to come back to. After Israphel's death and Israphel II's take over he had deprived the land of water and money and gave huge shares to the wealthy and hundreds of thousands of gallons to feed water features and a moat around the castle. The reason for this was unknown but he had been arrested for treason against the kingdom by the people, hence the protests. They had no way of enforcing it so that was why a messenger was sent to Arabor, telling of the horrors that were going on and asking for help, the council decided they would do their best to help Mistral on one condition, their leader would be chosen by the council. That leader was Ridge Goates Dog or Ridgedog as he was more commonly named.

It was clear as they were walking toward the main castle doors just how ignored the whole castle keep was. An old looking soldier with rusted and dirty armour patrolled the walls, pacing slowly. He wanted to be anywhere but there, he wanted to be home with his family but Ridge knew there was a chance he would have no home to go back to. So many people had died, starved, shot, hanged, burned and fallen ill, he would fix that, he would turn the world around even if he was assassinated by the forces of the rich even if he had to dig his own grave he would help them. All things ran through his mind as he the three encroached nearer to the castle.

Calum knocked hard on the cast iron and wood door, one that had stood strong for centuries. Ridge noted the amazing iron work on the door, Minecraftia had been known for its amazing architecture and workmanship rivalling even the dwarves until, _him_ Israphel, he had ruined it with his plans that were never finished, his wanting to own everything, he destroyed it all. Family forges and businesses thrown to the sands of time when they could no longer work under his rules and now this, Israphel's devil son, continuing his fathers reign with vengeance. Why had Prince Xephos left? He could have saved us all but no, he ran and took Cynda and Rythian with him.

He thought about this for a few minutes and by the time he had realised there were two soldiers, clad in war stained armour standing infront of them. One was quite tall and slim in comparison to the other who seemed about to cry with the look he was giving them.

"What do you want?" The taller one asked in a gruff, tired voice.

Calum looked at the two, analysing them probably, and raised his head slightly,

"We are here to meet with the King." He said, his voice as commanding as before only this time, there was an edge to it that seemed to intimidate the two soldiers.

Joseph gave an angry look at Calum and hissed something inaudible at him, Calum shook his head which gave Joseph a quizzical look.

"You- you can't." The shorter one said, stammering out of slight fear.

"Well why not?" Calum said. It was a fair question but it seemed to terrify the two soldiers.

The taller one cleared his throat and gathered his senses, "The King has no planned meetings today, please come back when you have a time for him." He stated.

Joseph quickly took something out his pocket and forced it into the shorter soldier's hands. He looked at the letter for a second, then to the soldier, then back to the letter again. The taller one nudges him In the ribs,

"Open it." He whispered as quietly as he dared.

There was a told of tearing paper before he had managed to break through the letter, he read it silently first then handed it to the taller soldier to read, the whole process took about 5 minutes. Calum cleared his throat which called both of their attention's,

"As you can see we DO infact have a meeting planned with the King and if you don't let us in very soon we are going to be late." He said.

Both soldiers promptly nodded and stepped aside, allowing them in, the shorter one called for a servant.

"Show these three to the king." He said, his voice was calm and easy toward the servant who was standing just out of view.

A young girl of about 11 stepped out in front of them. She had long, braided golden, blonde hair that was settled over her right shoulder she had fair skin and was about average height for her age but the one thing that stood out were her eyes. She had ice blue eyes that seemed to glisten like stars. Ridge swore the room got lighter when he saw her. She looked at the three in turn, each with mild shock and looked back at the soldier who gave her a swift nod and walked out, leaving her alone with the three. She had long and slightly tattered overalls on and an apron tied loosely around her neck which seemed odd, her beauty would surely give her a higher standing than a simple servant.

She coughed slightly from nerves and shifted her weight on her feet, "Well, right this way." She said and swiftly walked through the corridor. It was clear she had been brought up around the castle as her walk was as dignified as you would expect a Queen's to be, she held her head high and her back straight.

The followed her past the kitchens and out into the castle gardens.

"What's your name?" Ridge asked quietly, he knew it was potentially a rude question but he wanted a name to refer to later.

She stopped suddenly and stared at him.

"I- uh, well- em, I- err Lomadia." She said, her mind seemed to be contradicting itself, both nervous but commanding, silent yet loud, beautiful and unloved.

Ridge nodded, he knew not to say anything from now on, he expected her just to carry on walking but she continued to stare at him.

"But you can err- call me Hannah." She added.

She looked away and then at the ground before continuing, her footsteps smaller and strides shorter, like she was going somewhere she didn't want to go.

The gardens were radiant, flowers and plants bloomed in sync, the trees were finely pruned and Oranges, apples and lemons hung from their branches in plenty. Daffodils and bluebells stood straight and looked onto the path with amazing resilience, all plants that should be dead or dying in the autumn chill swarmed the area. What stood out however, among all else were the beautiful water features, the way that they never seemed to destroy the perfect clarity, the way not a single dropped splashed or changed in a way it was not meant to. It was magic, it had to be, there was no way water would act like this naturally. Lomadia ran a hand though the water as they walked past one such of the features and the water seemed not to react to her movement, her hand moved out dry but shimmering with the clarity of the water. She smiled ever so faintly and walked quicker toward the King, who was now in sight.


	11. Chapter 11- Soon Moon, Soon

**Heyo guys ^.^ I'm sorry I abandoned the story, I have loads of things to do but here's a little snippet of what is to come. MiniYogs is higher on my list at the moment and I'm having fun writing it with Kystra so you should defo check that out if you want. Other than that I'd just like to say thanks for getting me on the first few pages of the search and I hope if you are reading this for the first time that you enjoy!**

**Cynda- Signin' out ^.^**

As the three Enderborns approached the human landing site it was clear that there was unrest. Papers and storage boxes had been forced away with the power of the ship's engines, plants and tree refused to stand perfectly straight and the grass parted away from where the ship once was. The Pegasi trotted nervously around the site as if expecting to be attacked, looking around warily.

Jack, a tall young Enderborn with silvery white hair leapt off his mount, followed by the other two and looked around slowly. He was leading the expedition to find the prince and princess, it was their duty to rule and he knew it, why- or where they went was a mystery but he knew it would be fair from here, from Irignum, from Arabor even.

The moon lit the clearing iridescently, the flowers glowed softly in the moonlight and shirked at the passing shadows. The silver light draped itself naturally over the clearing, it rippled off the scales of the fourth in the clearing. It flowed across its wings until he was visible. He was silent at the Moon's request, wearing the cloak of moonlight he watched the three Enderborns, bringers of mystery, hunt for the two who were supposedly to bring light to the world.

"You won't find them." He said quietly- but his voice carried with the wind as the three turned to face him with mild looks of shock and fear.

"Not here." He added, his aqua eyes piercing them with every breath they took.

** (I don't suppose any of you will get the reference but what the heck, I'll throw it in anyway.)**

"Firnen." Jack said, kneeling to one knee and lowering his head, "We did not mean to interfere." He said, rising and grabbing his mahogany long bow from his back, should the mighty dragon attack.

"No apologies are necessary Enderborn. I understand this is an important quest, I have come to help you." Firnen replied, his voice was low and meaningful.

"Help- us?" Jack asked, slightly dumbstruck. Firnen wouldn't ever help them unless the gods knew it was something important.

"Yes. We'd better get moving if we hope to catch them too, they move quickly." He said, referring to the two they were chasing.

So it was settled, Jack would accompany Firnen to find Rythian and Cynda and the other two would return to Arabor and be temporary leaders.

(**For all those who don't like oc's, don't worry, they're being knocked out of the story as soon as possible, it'll be pure Yogs soon.**

**Today-**

**Tomorrow-**

**THE INTERNET!)**


	12. Chapter 12- ancient Rivalry

**So there's this thing. Its called life- I'm not very good at it and lately its been a pain in the *** so yeah, sorry for not posting. That's all for now  
Cyn**

Lomadia left the three, obviously high ranking people to walk on, they knew were they were going, what did she have to do with it. She attempted to jog back into the castle and away form the king but one of the guards saw her and glared at her, forcing her to stay outside. She looked around at the beautiful waters and moved her hand, controlling the water slightly, causing ripples in the base. Her eyes shone as she did so like a beacon to the stars. She had always wondered what she was and why she _here_, of all places, _here. _She would kill to be able to simply leave like Prince Xephos did, his flight training meant he could do so but she was stuck here without a connection. She didn't know who she was really- but Israphel did, he always kept it from her. He wouldn't tell her a thing, not even if he was paid for it.  
_Why it really that much of a secret?_ She would often ask herself but realise quickly that any magic in a land were we fight those who greatly out match our own is worth more than the whole castle would be. She sighed and stared up to the stars, wishing there was somewhere she could go and not have to worry about the war- the rebellions- herself. She wished she could go somewhere and have someone care for her, just for a bit, or know that there was someone who would care and love her.  
After attempting- and failing- twice to retreat back into the castle thanks to being spotted by guards, she just loitered around the grounds. The water shifted as she walked but never lost its sheen- twisting in ways you would not expect possible. The arrival of guests was strange considering how withdrawn King Israphel had been over the last few weeks, trying to stay away from trouble. He had known it would happen eventually but it seemed to surprise him when news of the rebellions had come, it was like it was too soon or too late for him to realise it was happening. Lomadia didn't know much about life outside of the castle since she had always been here, never allowed to leave, but she did know that people were starving, homeless, without families or a penny to their name. She was scared what would happen to her should another come to rule the castle, would she be disregarded or left to fend for herself because of her strange powers? Probably.  
As she thought about it however, she noticed just how bright the moon was- it wasn't even supposed to be a full moon tonight and yet it was brighter than it had ever been. She smiled happily although she didn't really know why, it felt like something good was about to happen despite all the darkness that had followed the death of Israphel's father. It felt like there was someone watching her from the stars, bringing light finally back to her world and perhaps back to Mistral. In those moments of relief she saw something she never expected to see, something very few get witness.

"Firnen?" She muttered to herself, seeing the bright shape between the thick clouds. She shook her head and yet she couldn't wipe the smile of her face, "I guess you know what is going." She chuckled and continued to stroll the garden.

"You miss understand my point _Israphel."_ Ridge responded violently, "I didn't come all the way here just to be sent packing."

The king just shrugged off a response, "And if I say no? What'll you do then?" The young man replied- half laughing while he did so.

Ridge's face turned from neutral to a somewhat sinister grin all too quickly- he was famed for his smile, it could win your heart or scare the shit out of you all too easily.

"Then I'll take it off you." He said, gesturing to the sword that lay sheathed in its hilt.

Israphel looked uneasily from Ridge to the two Enderborn and back again and took a step back. "Come on- we don't you want any trouble do we?" He said with a forced laughed.

Ridge fell into a fake fit of laughter, "Oh! Oh **_you_**don't want any trouble?" He paused to laugh, "That's rich talk coming from the man who started the first Civil war! Killed nearly half your entire population!-"

"-Uh, actually I think it was more than half." Israphel corrected.

"Oh you _are _a kill joy- no wonder everyone hates you, starting fights, causing world hunger, thirst and homelessness." He threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender, "GG Israphel! GG!" He said and returned to his more serious look.

"You don't belong here Mr 'I can come in and take whatever I want'- you'd better leave before I have my guards _escort _you out." Israphel said, suddenly standing his ground. Ridge looked confused at his sudden confidence and turned to see almost all of his guards- some running- some not- coming toward them. He coughed purposefully, nodding at Calum and Joseph who simply stood watching for a couple of seconds. They then rose their hands in sync and created a barrier around the four of them.

"Now, we are not leaving until you give up your power- one way or another." Ridge said, hand poised over his sword.

"I really don't think this is necessary Ridge- I have everything under control." Israphel said, looking paler than ever. (And that was some feat for Israphel considering how pale he was already.)

"It is necessary because you clearly **don't." **He replied, raising his voice ever so slightly.

Israphel stood perfectly still for a few seconds- thinking. The two enders were busy holding the spell and Ridge wouldn't be _that _good with a sword, _right?_ He was brought up by a family merchants, why would he- but by that logic why would he have a sword at all. _Oh god, rock and a hard place, rock and hard place!_

"Well Israphel?" Ridge asked impatiently.

"I- uh, don't- uhm. " Israphel stuttered with a sudden look of terror on his face. In the few seconds he hadn't paid attention Ridge had silently pulled his sword to Israphels neck and the ice cold steel was now pressed against his neck.

"It doesn't have to end this way." Ridge warned.

Without warning Israphel stepped back and drew his sword.

_What_ _the- How quick did he- How?_ Ridge thought, while keeping his eye on his opponent.

Israphel smiled, _the less you know the better you thief. _

**Both are ready- but who will strike first?**


End file.
